


Minseok

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Minseok drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 49 - Let's have a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                    

Minseok had been acting weird lately. Or, even weirder than usual actually. He and the boys had just come home from their latest tour and had miraculously gotten a couple of months of free time due to… something you hadn’t quite understood. You didn’t really care though, you were just happy to have your boyfriend home – or, fiancé actually, you still had to get used to that. 

He would go shopping without you and when he had actually bought something, he would never let you see it and instead quickly go hide it in the back of his closet. When he was on the computer he would always close the tabs if you got too close – once he even slammed the laptop shut after you had scared him when walking into your kitchen.

You honestly weren’t really sure what to make of it all. For a brief second your brain had told you he was cheating on you, but you just couldn’t believe that. He wasn’t that kind of person. But he was definitely hiding something and you were bursting with curiosity to find out what. You were also kind of worried that it was something serious. Usually, he would share everything with you, so if he felt like he had to hide it, did it mean it was something so horrible he couldn’t bring himself to tell you?

You were currently folding up and putting away your laundry, your eyes drawn to his side of the closet where you knew he hid whatever he bought whenever he went out. You never wanted to be the type of partner who snooped around but you were just so curious. The shower was still running and you knew he wouldn’t be out for at least 15 more minutes (he really liked to take the longest showers) so you had the opportunity to finally see what it was. But… should you?

The curiosity tingled in your fingers and before you could stop yourself, you were reaching in behind his shirts to see what was hiding back there. Your fingers caught onto a plastic bag and you carefully pulled it out. You weighed it in your hands, still not quite sure if you should actually look inside and it felt like… a book? There was something soft in there as well.  

Screw it, you had to know.

Carefully you pulled off the plastic bag, revealing what was indeed a book. Confused why he would hide a book, you flipped it over to check the cover and nearly dropped it in surprise.

_The Baby Manual. The perfect guide for new parents._

You stared at it in confusion and slightly shocked. A baby book? Not knowing what to think, you pulled the soft thing out of the plastic bag as well. It was a blue bodystocking with tiny cats printed all over it.

What in the world?

The two of you had talked about children of course, but Minseok had wanted to wait until you were both a bit older and the craze about EXO had died down a bit so he would have more time at home. That had only been months ago so this didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly the shower turned off and you quickly shoved everything back into the plastic bag and back into the closet, returning to your laundry even though your heart was racing and your head swirling with confused thoughts.

That evening you were sitting in the living room, cuddled up together, watching tv as usual though none of you were actually watching. Minseok was playing a game on his phone and you were still too distracted to pay any attention to the tv.  

You wanted to bad to ask about the book and the baby clothes, but you didn’t want him to know you had snooped. Instead, you tried to focus back on what was happening on the tv, zapping around mindlessly until you suddenly came across a program about babies. Curious about whether Minseok would react or not, you left the program on and cuddled up closer to him.

After a couple of minutes of no reaction, you decided to be a little brave.

  “Babies are cute,” you commented casually. “Don’t you think?”  

He just hummed, obviously not really listening so you tried again.

  “They look so happy, the parents,” you sighed dramatically. “It must be amazing, having your world change like that.”

This time he heard you. You could feel his body slowly becoming tenser as your words began to sink in and he realized what you were watching. He was quiet for a while before sighing.

  “You found the book, didn’t you?”

Nodding, you looked up at him with questioning eyes. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, building the courage to say whatever it was. Finally, he sat up straighter, forcing you to as well and looked right into your eyes.

  “Let’s have a baby.”

He looked so earnest, wide eyes twinkling with excitement as he finally got to say what he had apparently been thinking for a while.

  “But, I thought you wanted to wait?” you asked, trying to hide your own excitement, afraid it was too good to be true.

  “I know, and I thought I did. But we’re both getting older and I just… Our make-up artist just had her baby and we got to spend some time with her, and I realized how much I actually wanted it.” He reached over and grabbed your hands, leaning in to give you a small peck on the lips. “Let’s have a baby?”

  “I… yes!” you beamed, eyes welling up with happy tears as you threw your arms around him. He squeezed you so hard it nearly hurt and you could have sworn you heard him sniffle.

It wouldn’t be easy with how demanding his job was, but you didn’t care. You knew you could handle it as long as you were together.  


	2. Number 109 - "Why are you naked?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                               

You had a week off and were visiting the boys at their dorms as they had some free time as well, and you had all decided to spend it together as you rarely got to see each other. There had been some meeting today though they had to go to, so you were currently alone. 

As you had a couple of hours to kill, you decided to go take a bath. The boys each had their own room which was connected to a bathroom, so they were two sharing one bathroom. Each bathroom had a shower and a bathtub, but you knew that the bathroom Minseok and Baekhyun shared had the really good soaps that smelled amazing and bubbled up to make a really good foam bath.

Your shitty little one-room apartment didn’t even have a nice shower, so a couple of hours in a warm bath sounded like heaven. The boys had just left so you had about three hours before they would be back. Time for some serious self-care.

So, you drew your bath and put on one of those nice face-masks the boys used, having found one you were sure Baekhyun wouldn’t mind you using, you sunk into the warm water and felt every bit of stress melt out of your body. Man, this really was heaven.

Once the water had turned cold and your fingers and toes looked like prunes, you decided it was time to get up. As you stood up, you slipped slightly and fell back into the water, splashing it out over the edge and onto the floor. You swore loudly at your now sore hip and again once you got you and realized your clothes – that you had stupidly left on the floor – were now completely soaked.

You looked around for a towel but couldn’t find anything, and suddenly thought of the giant pile of laundry you passed in the hallway. They probably hadn’t washed in ages as they hadn’t really been home that much yet.

So, now you were without clothes and without a towel, left completely naked. You quickly checked your phone, that you had luckily left on the sink, you still had a little over an hour and a half before the boys came home. It made you a bit uncomfortable to think about, but you would have to run through the dorms naked. The question was – did you just go into Minseok or Baekhyun’s room and borrow some of their clothes, as well as underwear, or did you risk running through the whole building to your own room?

Thinking of the big windows in the hallway, you decided you would have to borrow some clothes. You peeked your head into Minseok’s room, having decided that you’d rather wear his clothes as it was guaranteed to be clean when put in the closet (you had seen Baekhyun put away slightly used clothes before because he was too lazy to clean). Since no one was home, it was obviously clear but you just felt so weird walking in there naked.

While you were looking through his closet, the door suddenly swung open and you screamed, turning around on reflex to see who it was.

Minseok was standing in the doorway, looking quite surprised to see you there. At first, it seemed he didn’t realize you were naked, but then he did a double take and his eyes widened. Face burning red, he quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

  “Oh my god,” you shrieked, completely mortified and quickly held up the nearest thing to cover yourself with, that being a blanket from his bed.

  “Why are you naked?” he yelled, voice shrilly.

  “Why are you home?” you yelled back accusingly. “You weren’t supposed to be back for hours!”

  “The meeting was cut short,” he explained then turned around though he was still covering his eyes. His face was looking as red as yours felt. “But why are you in my room naked?!”

  “I took a bath and my clothes got wet, you didn’t have any towels.” You felt like digging a very deep hole you could jump into right now.

  “Who’s naked?” came Baekhyun’s voice from the hallway and he came running into the room almost excitedly.

His face lit up and he doubled over laughing when seeing you standing there, looking like a drowned mouse with the blanket half covering your body.

  “Baekhyun go away!” you screeched, wishing you could punch away his stupid smile.

  “What in the world is going o- oh my god.” Chanyeol nearly hit his head on the doorframe as he fled the room and you could hear him yelling at the other boys loudly not to go in there, Baekhyun’s obnoxious laughter and all the yelling had attracted everyone’s attention.

  “Guys please, could you just go get me some clothes or something, please,” you begged, feeling like you had been humiliated enough.

  “Oh, right. Yes, sorry,” Minseok rambled and quickly fled the room, leaving Baekhyun behind, still crying from laughter.

You glared at him. “I hate you, you know. Stop laughing at me!” you whined.

Minseok came back with your clothes, looking quite funny with one hand covering his eyes and the other holding your clothes. He nearly walked into the door but managed to get into the room where you quickly darted forward and grabbed the clothes, kicking Baekhyun out of the room quite literally.

They would never let you live this down.      


	3. Number 42 - "I need a hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                       

You’d had a shit day. Plain and simple. It wasn’t like something bad had happened or anything but you had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed and every little thing just seemed to bother you. You were tired, your head hurt and you just wanted to go and hide in your bed for at least a week. The boys had invited you over to their dorms though as you hadn’t seen each other in a while, so that lightened your mood a little.

You let yourself in as always as you had been given a key some time back in return of you dropping by every once in a while to water their plants and stuff when they were away. Their manager hadn’t been too happy at first but it saved them some money for housekeeping so they were persuaded at last.

Sehun and Jongin were napping on the two couches in the living room as you walked in, Chanyeol and Baekhyun playing some video game surprisingly quietly and Kyungsoo watching something on his iPad. The ones awake greeted you happily as you walked in before looking back at what you were doing and you figured you wanted to let them finish up before you disturbed them.

Feeling a little hungry, and your nose picking up on something that smelled delicious, you gravitated towards the kitchen where Minseok was fluttering about. The scent of coffee filled your senses as you stepped in and you weren’t surprised to see the older boy tinkering with his new coffee maker – a really fancy one he had saved up to buy for a long time.

   “You’re here,” he greeted with a beaming smile. “Come sit, the first cup is nearly done. I think you’ll like this.”

You dragged yourself over and sat down heavily by the little kitchen island, letting out a loud sigh without even realizing it. A cup of coffee sounded amazing right about now.

   “Rough day?” Minseok asked, glancing up at you concerned from behind the giant coffee maker.

   “I guess,” you mumbled, leaning your head on your hand as you slumped down. “Just having a bad day.”

   “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he said with a frown, reaching out to squeeze your hand. “Is there anything I can do?”

   “I…” you paused, blushing slightly as you stopped yourself. _Hold me. Cuddle me, please_. Was what you wanted to say but you were too shy. The two of you had kind of danced around each other for a while but neither ever said anything so you had no idea where you stood. “I think that coffee will be just what I need.” You finally said, a little disappointed in yourself.

   “Y/N,” he said a little sternly, walking out from behind the counter to stand in front of you. “You can tell me. What’s wrong?”

To your horror, you suddenly felt tears well up into your eyes. He was the first person to show any type of kindness that day and you just felt really shitty without any reason. He looked a little scared as he noticed you were close to crying but obviously didn’t really know what to do.

   “I could…” you sniffled feeling pathetic. “I need a hug. Please.”

   “Why didn’t you just say so?” he sighed softly, pulling you into a bone-crushing but still surprisingly gentle hug. He smelled like the coffee he had been brewing and you allowed yourself to burrow closer to him, grabbing on to his shirt. A few tears rolled down your cheeks but you already felt better just being close to him like this.

   “Is there really nothing wrong?” he mumbled into your hair.

   “There’s not, I promise,” you reassured him quietly, not wanting to break the bubble around you. “I’m just having an off day and felt really down.”

He pulled back a bit to look at you, cupping your cheeks to wipe away your tears. “Okay, we’re just gonna have to change that then,” he smiled softly before booping your nose to make you laugh.

The coffee maker beeped, breaking the mood a little and he stepped away to deal with it. You felt colder for a second, but when you looked up and met his eyes, he smiled warmly, something glinting in his eyes and you smiled back shyly. Perhaps you should start asking for hugs more often.   


	4. Number 67 - "Stop being so cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                        

You sighed as you waited for the video call to connect. Damn overseas calls. Finally, Minseok’s smiling face filled your screen as he beamed at you. By the looks of the background, he was probably at practice with the boys.

   “Jagiya~” he greeted happily. Despite having missed him and being really happy to see his face for the first time in a while, you bit back your smile and frowned at him. You had a little something to discuss with him.

When you didn’t smile back his smile slowly fell away and he looked a little nervous, probably already knowing why you were calling. You raised a brow at him and he cowered a little.

   “Guess what arrived at my apartment today,” you asked pointedly, slowly panning your camera away to show a very nonchalant Tan sitting on your couch cleaning her privates. When you turned your phone back to yourself, Minseok was chuckling nervously.

   “Minnie, I thought I already told you I couldn’t take care of her while you were away, I don’t have the time. I’m not even sure I’m allowed pets here,” you scolded, more exasperated than angry. When he had asked if you wanted to look after his cat while he was on tour because his parents were unable to this time, you had really wanted to help, but with you being busy with work and school it just wouldn’t be fair to the cat. And like you said, you weren’t sure the apartment was even allowed pets.

   “I know, but no one else could and I just couldn’t leave her in a kennel,” he tried, voice begging. “You won’t even know she’s there if you just feed her and give her water, she can totally take care of herself.”

When you didn’t look convinced, Minseok pulled out the secret weapon he knew would always work on you. He smiled cutely and blew you a small kiss through the screen. “Just pretend it’s me being there in spirit, looking after you while I’m away~,” he said, voice smooth and slightly high-pitched to sound cuter.

Feeling a smile threatening to break out, you rolled your eyes. “Stop being so cute,” you grumbled. “I’m trying to be mad at you.”

He just laughed, grinning wider and you and you felt your resolve break just like that. You sighed. The cat probably wouldn’t cause _that_ much trouble and she would be easy enough to hide.

   “I hate you,” you sighed as he gave a small cheer of victory. “You so owe me for this.”

   “I love you~,” he sing-songed, blowing you another kiss. Someone on his end called out his name and he looked off camera for a second, nodding at whatever they were saying to him. He smiled apologetically at you, “Sorry, but I have to go.”

   “It’s okay, you still owe me though,” you smiled, sad he had to leave already. “Love you too.”

The screen went black as he hung up and you put down your phone, looking over at Tan who had curled up to take a nap. Maybe it would be nice to have some company while the boys were away. You knew Tan was as clean as her owner, so you weren’t worried really.

By the time Minseok got back, you and Tan had bonded so much Tan barely spared him a glance as he walked through the door, and you were dying of laughter as he had to get on his knees and beg for her attention. Serves him right.      


	5. Number 69 - "You're teasing me again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                                 

Baekhyun was in the middle of animatedly telling a story about something that had happened on stage while they were on tour and all of the boys were already laughing their asses off while you had to keep up to understand what he was saying, but smitten by their good mood you couldn’t help but laugh with them. That was the best part of them coming back from tour – after getting to see them of course – all the stories they had to tell.

Minseok had claimed your attention as soon as you had walked into their dorms, having dragged you to the couch and pulled you into his side before you had even greeted any of them. You hadn’t seen each other in person in months so you didn’t mind, only cuddled up closer to him.

You were content to just stay there and listen to their stories all night, laughing loudly with your best friends and your boyfriend.

   “Oh my god, remember that time when Minseok walked into the wrong bathhouse?” Jongdae cackled, leaving the boys crying with laughter. You couldn’t help but laugh as well, having heard the story from Chanyeol the day it had happened.

They had been staying at a hotel in Japan that had some outdoor onsen and they boys had made plans to go relax one evening. But Minseok had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the ladies’ part. Luckily it had only been old ladies who had no idea who he was, but he had been mortified and nearly had their manager find them a new hotel. Chanyeol had called you up that evening nearly incomprehensible with laughter to tell you what had happened, and you being a little mean, had teased your boyfriend with it a couple of times. It was rare you had anything on him as he was goddamn perfect, so having some ammo for once was nice.

Minseok was giving you all a blank stare as you laughed, his neck and ears burning red. When he realized you were laughing as well, he looked down at you unimpressed and you quickly shut your mouth, grinning apologetically.

   “You’re teasing me again…” he said, voice low and slightly threatening. “I told you what would happen if you ever mentioned it again.”

Your eyes widened with horror and you quickly tried to push yourself away from him but you were too slow. His fingers dug into your sides and you buckled over in laughter as he attacked you with what you hated the most – getting tickled.

You nearly felt like throwing up from laughing so hard and your stomach hurt. You kicked out trying to get him but he was too quick. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you squirmed around trying to get away from him and you suddenly lost your balance, toppling off over the couch and pulling him down with you, the both of you hitting the ground with a thud.

Finally seeing a chance to free yourself, you quickly got up, ignoring your now aching hip, and quickly sought refuge behind Yixing. You stuck out your tongue at Minseok who sat up and glared at you, sticking his tongue out back at you.

   “You two are gross,” Baekhyun whined, making fake gagging sounds. “Stop being so cute, it’s creeping me out.”

So, just to annoy Baekhyun, the two of you forgot about your little tickle fight and spend the rest of the evening being disgustingly and over-the-top affectionate.   


	6. Number 78 - "Hold me and never let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M
> 
> (A fair little warning, I cried my way through writing this... I'm sorry?)

                                                  

You felt your heart break into a million pieces, Minseok’s words ringing through your head loud enough to drown out the sudden ringing in your ears. You knew it was coming, had known since you got together and with him turning 30 soon it was inevitable. But you still weren’t ready.

He was enlisting. And soon. You only had a couple of weeks left together before he had to leave.

  “It’s only going to be 21 months,” Minseok said, voice sounding far away as you stared dumbly at your feet. You didn’t know what to say; what to do. You felt like crying but knew it would only hurt him more so you fought to hold the tears back.

  “I know,” you mumbled, voice wobbly. “It’s not that long.” You didn’t even sound convincing to yourself. It would be 21 months of worrying and longing. It was a long time. You weren’t ready.

  “It’s not like we won’t see each other at all,” he tried to soothe you, grabbing your hands in a gentle squeeze. “I get time off, you know. It won’t be that bad. It’s just like when I’m on tour, right? We’ve done that many times before.”

You nodded but you weren’t buying it. When he was on tour you knew he was safe. He was with his boys, his company. He was safe. With this you would have no idea. You’d heard stories, most of them probably horribly exaggerated but every single one of the horror scenarios was running through your mind. The lump in your throat grew and your eyes had begun to sting.

  “Y/N, look at me please,” Minseok begged, leaning down a little to try and look you in the eyes. “Say something.”

If you tried to speak you would only start crying, so you just shook your head, biting your lip. Your vision had begun to get blurry as tears threatened to spill but you didn’t want to cry in front of him.

  “Baby please.” Minseok sounded close to crying as well and that was the last straw. You let out a sob and let the tears fall, falling forward into his arms as you cried.

  “I’m sorry,” you cried. “I know it’s not your fault, but I don’t want you to leave.”

You could feel him shaking slightly as he hugged you tightly and you felt horrible for making him cry as well. But you weren’t strong enough. You were going to miss him too much.

He kept mumbling soothing words into your hair, voice breaking every now and then which only made you cry harder. You clung to him desperately until you finally started to calm down, your sobs turning to sniffles. You didn’t let go though, wouldn’t until they would have to pry you away from him.

  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ll be home before you know it. I promise. The boys have promised to look out for you. Go to them if you can’t reach me, okay? I need to know you’re taken care of as well.”

You nodded, sniffling pathetically into his shirt. “Just hold me please,” you whispered. “Hold me and never let me go.”


End file.
